


Friend Zone

by puppi3luv



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misunderstanding, chu - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Nathan wants more than friendship, but he sucks at feelings
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 46





	Friend Zone

Nathan could feel his heart beating out of his chest. His palms were holding a pooh plushie. He had seen the little guy months ago at a toy store and knew the other skater would love the gift. They stood together on the podium but he wanted Yuzu to notice him as more than just a competitor. 

Nathan had been following Yuzuru’s career for several years, but now at the age of 18 he felt like he had a chance to not just be in the background. Yuzuru was always friendly, but Nathan couldn’t help but want more.

“Hey Yuzuru” Nathan called as he left the ice with his medal. 

“Nathan!” Yuzuru cheered. “You did so good”

“You were very good that why you won gold” Nathan blushed. “I got you this to say congratulations” 

“Awww Pooh-san” Yuzuru squealed clapping happily. “For me?”

“Yea” He handed it over, but was surprised when the smaller man was in his arms a moment later. Yuzu was hugging him tight, then he felt lips brush his check. Nathan’s brain shut off for a moment and a blush rose in his cheeks.

“Thank you Nathan” Yuzu said smiling wide and cuddling pooh to his chest. “You are a great friend. 

Nathan felt everything stop. A moment ago he felt like he was on top of the world with that kiss on the cheek and now he had just been friend zoned. 

“I don’t want to be a friend” Nathan blurted out in a rush. 

“oh…” Yuzuru frowned not really understanding why. “But Nathan you gave me a give.” The Japanese man skated away clearly upset by Nathan and wanting to get away quickly. 

“Wait!” Nathan called but Yuzu practically ran out and Nathan felt embarrassed he wished he was better at explain his feelings. 

——————

The professional ice skating league was a small one and in hours everyone knew that Nathan and Yuzuru had, had a fight. Well, everyone knew that Nathan didn’t want to be Yuzuru’s friend and had made the man very upset that Javier had gone out of his was to find Nathan and have a few choice words. 

“No one make you be Yuzuru’s friend, but to be cruel in awful of you Nathan” Javier had banged on his hotel room clearly unhappy with the younger man. 

“What! No” Nathan sputtered. He felt like a idiot for not going after Yuzu and speaking to him about everything, but he had gotten cold feet. 

“I like him! I do, I like him a lot” Nathan promised. “I will go talk to him and fix this” 

“Listen Nathan, if you like Yuzu, then you must be man. You have to treat him with respect and care always not just to get in Yuzu’s pants. Understand?” 

Nathan felt like he was getting the talk, but it was also the best advice of his life. “yes I’ll fix this” 

————

Nathan went to Yuzu’s room and starting banging on the door. “Yuzuru please I need to speak with you” 

Yuzu oped the door a crack. “What?” He answered sniffling sounding shy. Nathan felt like crap for making the other man cry.

“Please let me explain. I was stupid for saying I don’t want to be your friend when I do. I want to be your best friend. I’m sorry” Nathan explained. 

“Then why you say that?”

“You said I was your friend, but I was hoping to be called your best friend.”

“Really?”

“Yea” Nathan smiled “Please forgive me” He wanted to have Yuzu all to himself, but he also wasn’t his best self. He needed to become a better man like Javi had said. 

“Ok, but Javi is best friend, but I can have two” 

“Thank you Yuzu” Nathan sighed feeling better. “You kept Winnie the Pooh right?”

“Of course! Pooh-san didn’t hurt my feelings” Yuzu teased.


End file.
